


Want you back

by caitpaige101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Alec knows that he hurt Magnus but he will do anything to get him backBased on Want you back by HAIM





	Want you back

Cold. Those warm arms Alec was so used to waking up to wrapped around him were gone. Morning's laying in silk sheets long forgotten. Missing the feel of early morning light that filtered through the window on his skin.

He knew there were things that should have been said. He should have told Magnus. Before all this mess they were on one endless road to happiness but now Alec feels like he had ruined it all. His heart telling him one thing but his head filled with words of the clave. 

"Alec?" 

He heard his sister's soft voice.

"Yeah Iz" he replied.

He knew had duties to get to but what was the point in it all. Writing reports.keeping everyone in check when he didn't have a hold on his own life.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she walked over from the door to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Yeah I'm fine.Magnus and I both have our duties. We are opposite lovers it was never really going to work out." Alec stated, sadness fills his eyes.

"Alec, you know that's not true. Magnus truly loves you" Izzy tried to reason with him.

"Yeah I know he does and I him but it just can't work. It's why he ran away with his heart. I hurt him Izzy, I should have told him but I didn't. I broke his trust. I ran him down. its over now anyway." Alec said,eyes looking down onto the floor.

Alec wanted nothing more than to just curl up under the duvets all day but he had a duty. He's already lost one thing he loved. He couldn't loose another. 

Of course he wanted Magnus back. Of course he wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms again. He would do anything to have that back. He knew that the fall and fault in them was down to jim anyway. It was all his fault. 

"look Iz, I have to go train. We'll talk later" Alec stated and walk out the room. 

He walked down to the training room and grabbed his Arrow. He fired away like there was no tommorow. Letting his anger at himself flow from his body to his arrows. Once the anger started to flow he couldn't stop it. Arrow after Arrow. Hitting the target. 

Thoughts of Magnus went through his mind. All the happy times. Times like when they went to Tokyo. The photobooth and bad sushi. Holding hands as they walked through the streets.   
Times like when they would wake up together in the morning and Magnus would magic up breakfast as Alec hand made the coffees. The smile on Magnus' face was the most beautiful thing Alec could ever wake up too he believed. 

The more he thought of the memories the more angry he got at himself. 

Minutes turned into hours and train turned into office work.   
Sitting at his desk writing reports was always interesting when Magnus would turn up. Sitting in the sofa, ding his own paper work. A comfortable silence between the two of them.   
Happiness never lasted though. Arguments happened in this office too. 

Alec knew Magnus had a fear of trusting people nd he broke that. Alec was too proud to say he was wrong. He knew that. He knew he had to work on that. He couldn't keep letting the clave control him. Magnus was the man he loved nd he would prove that.   
He didn't dear the control anymore. He didn't fear being wrong anymore. 

Suddenly he found himself running. The cold air hitting his face. Speed rune activated. 

He wouldn't let this break them. 

He needs Magnus to know that he was sorry. That he didn't mean it. That he never wanted to hurt him.   
He needed Magnus to know that he wanted him back. That he would give him all the love he never gave before. That he would take the fault and fall. 

Before he knew it he was the loft. The place he would think of as a home. The place he felt connected to.   
He knocked on the door. The feeling odd. He was so used to walking in freely,placing a kiss on the other man's lips but not anymore 

The door opened slowly and revealed Magnus face covered in make up. His walls going back up.   
"I'm sorry, I took your trust and I broke it. I hide information from you. Information you had a right to know about. I'm sorry about it all. I was wrong and I know that. I blamed it all on you and the clave but really it was all my fault. I was scared and I took it out on you. " Alec quickly said before Magnus could even open the door fully 

"I'm sorry Magnus" he said again this time softer. 

"Alexander, I've told you, I can't have both." Magnus stated, Alec could see the pain behind his eyes. 

"I'll step down from head of the institute. Magnus, I love and care for you. I never knew happiness until you into my life. You're not the only one who built walls around your heart. When I layed eyes on you I felt my walls crashing. I pushed you away because I was scared. I was terrified. Yet I knew you were the one.   
That night. The first night I stayed when you healed Luke. I knew then. I trusted you more than I've ever trusted anyone in that one moment. Please Magnus." Alec had never felt more vulnerable than in that moment, on the verge of tears. 

"Alexander, you don't need to step down from being head." 

"I do. If it means I have to be apart from you. All I want is you. I want what we had back. All that happiness and love." 

Both men looked at each other, eyes locked.   
"stay for a drink?" Magnus suggested   
"I'd love too" Alec replied. 

It was a short step forward. He knew they both had to rebuild each other. He would fight for his love with all he had and that is what Alec was doing. 

He wouldn't break his heart again. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a chapter from Magnus' point of view... 
> 
> Send in prompts   
> (all social media can be found on my profile=


End file.
